Andy Warhol
Andy Warhol was... (coming soon) Neurology https://www.theguardian.com/uk/1999/mar/14/vanessathorpe.theobserver (autism?) https://www.thefamouspeople.com/profiles/andrew-warhola-713.php "Andy was plagued by various health disorders during his childhood such as ‘'Sydenham's chorea'’ and ‘Scarlet Fever’. Since he was frequently diagnosed for ailments, Andy started developing a sense of fear towards hospitals and doctors. Unlike most kids his age, Andy was a loner and didn’t have many friends. The reason was his absence from his school due to his poor health." Is Tourette's syndrome an autoimmune disease? "Over the past decade a significant amount of research has been conducted on the role of autoimmunity in tic disorders. The proposed model of pathogenesis of tic disorders in this research is analogous to Sydenham's Chorea.15 In genetically predisposed individuals, tics and associated phenomena are thought to arise as a consequence of the immunological response to infections with Group A beta hemolytic Streptococci (GABHS). Antibodies directed against the streptococci are hypothesized to cross-react with structures of the central nervous system, subsequently leading to damage to these structures, which eventually results in the emergence of tics and associated features." "Several clinical observations led to the hypothesis that Sydenham's Chorea might be a model for some types of childhood-onset OCD and tic disorders. First, it had been noted that patients with Sydenham's Chorea shared certain behavioral characteristics with patients with OCD and/or tic disorders, such as emotional lability, marked irritability, but also frank obsessive-compulsive symptoms." Art Portraits :"Little known Andy Warhol portrait of trans trailblazer Martha P. Johnson to go on show. :Originally commissioned in 1974 by art dealer Luciano Anselmino, the paintings formed Warhol’s ‘Ladies and Gentleman’ series." :"Research by the Andy Warhol Foundation identified all but one of the 14 sitters decades later. One of whom was Marsha P Johnson, a trailblazer in the 1969 Stonewall uprising that charted the course of LGBT+ civil rights for decades to come." Astrology Warhol was born on Monday, August 6, 1928 at 6:30 AM in Pittsburgh (Pennsylvania), USA. This moment corresponds to an astrological signature of Leo sun (H1, Sun-rising), Aries moon (H9) and Leo-rising. Within his Pluto in Cancer generation (H12), Warhol was born with during the Eastern Year of the Dragon (Earth) and with his Lunar North Node in Gemini (H10). As a Leo sun born during the Eastern Year of the Dragon, Warhol is described by PrimalAstrology.com as an 'Orca': :"As it is with their animal namesake, those born under the Primal Zodiac sign of the Orca have no natural predators. Astrologically speaking, they represent the very top of the food chain in terms of leadership, respect, and pride. While they are truly warm-hearted, energetic, and capable of all kinds of success, they also tend to have highly inflated egos. :Orcas know they they were born under a fortunate sign, and fully expect a life full of adventure, mystery, drama, and excitement. They also expect to be highly respected, to the point of being worshipped. Thus, it’s easy for this powerful and majestic sign to lose sight of what’s really important in life. For all the immense good a Orca is capable of, many lose perspective on the contributing side of their nature, particularly when they feel they are not being given the reverence and appreciation they are due." Mars in Taurus (H10), Venus in Leo (H1), Mercury in Leo (H12), Chiron in Taurus (H10) conjunct Jupiter in Taurus (H10), Ceres in Pisces (H8, Rx), Lilith in Sagittarius (H4, trine Mercury), Uranus in Aries (H9, Rx, sextile NN), Neptune in Leo (H1, square Mars), Saturn in Sagittarius (H5, Rx, trine Moon). Asc conjunct Sun. Numerology 6/8/1928 6 + 8 + 20 [= 14 + 2 [= 16 [= [[Life Path 7] :"The Life Path 7 suggests that you entered this plane with a gift for investigation, analysis, and keen observation. You are a thinker of the first order. You evaluate situations very quickly, and with amazing accuracy. As a result, you are thorough and complete in your work, the perfectionist who expects everyone else to meet a high standard of performance, too. :A Life Path 7 person is a peaceful and affectionate soul. But you guard your connection to people carefully. It's easy for you to detect deception and recognize insincere people, and you avoid them. You aren't one to have a wide circle of friends, but once you accept someone as a friend, it's for life. It's as if you must get to know someone a lot better before you allow the wall surrounding you to be penetrated. ... :This is a very spiritual number and it often denotes a sort of spiritual wisdom that becomes apparent at a fairly early age. ... Once you have decided an issue, it is almost impossible to get you to revisit the question. Adaptability is not your style, and change for you is a rarity." Birthpath 7 References ---- }} Category:Celebrities Category:Art Category:Artists Category:1960's Category:Pop Culture Category:Post-Modernism Category:USA Category:Sun in Leo Category:Sun in H1 Category:Sun-rising Category:Moon in Aries Category:Moon in H9 Category:Leo-rising Category:Pluto in Cancer Category:Pluto in H12 Category:Year of the Dragon Category:Earth-Dragon Category:NN in Gemini Category:NN in H10 Category:Leo-Dragon Category:Leo-Aries Category:Leo/Aries Category:Leo+Leo Category:Life Path 7 Category:Leo-7 Category:Mars in Taurus Category:Mars in H10 Category:Venus in Leo Category:Venus in H1 Category:Mercury in Leo Category:Mercury in H12 Category:Chiron in Taurus Category:Chiron in H10 Category:Chiron-Jupiter Category:Jupiter in Taurus Category:Jupiter in H10 Category:Ceres in Pisces Category:Ceres in H8 Category:Ceres Rx Category:Lilith in Sagittarius Category:Lilith in H4 Category:Lilith-Mercury Category:Uranus in Aries Category:Uranus in H9 Category:Uranus Rx Category:NN-Uranus Category:Neptune in Leo Category:Neptune in H1 Category:Mars-Neptune Category:Saturn in Sagittarius Category:Saturn in H5 Category:Saturn Rx Category:Moon-Saturn Category:Asc-Sun